The Morning After
by JarryisOTP
Summary: Paul goes to check on Sonny after what happened with the reporter and leaves Sonny with something to think about.


A/N: Another Paul and Sonny one-shot I love them as a couple and I hope for them to actually get together. In this story this is the day after Will and Paul's affair was exposed Paul finds Sonny to check on him after what happened.

It was the morning after everything went down at the anniversary party and Sonny is busy cleaning up the kitchen after he made a mess of it making breakfast for himself and Ari since Will was gone when he first got up even though he left a note saying that he went to talk to Zoe cause of what happened last night with the reporter. While he was doing the dishes there was knock at the door and he groaned cause he clearly wasn't in the mood to anybody but he opened the door to reveal Paul.

"Paul what are you doing here?" Sonny asked kinda confused since he wasn't expecting to see his ex at his door.

Paul smiles and says "I just wanted to come by and make sure you were ok after last night. Can I come in?" Sonny although hesitate steps aside to let him in and they both smile at each other.

Sonny looks at Paul nervously and asks "You want something to drink or something?"

Paul smiles and says "No no that is ok. Like I said I just wanted to check on you cause I was worried about you after that reporter last night."

Sonny sits down on the couch followed by Paul and says "I am ok although I am humiliated that the whole world is gonna find that my husband cheated on me. But you know I am just peachy." And Paul knew that he said that part sarcastically and Paul responds "Sonny I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. You are the last person I ever wanted to hurt."

Sonny looks at Paul and says "Look I know that Will was the one who never should've went along with it cause while you didn't know that he was married he sure did."

Paul looks at Sonny and says "Look if I known he was married to you I never would've did it."

"It doesn't matter Paul cause Will should've known better he was married so he should've told you no. You know I can't help but think though…." Paul looks at Sonny and asks "Can't help but think what?"

Sonny looks at Paul with tears in his eyes and says "That if he was able to cheat on me with the first attractive guy that gave him attention then he would probably do it again cause apparently he likes the attention you gave him."

Paul looks upset cause he knows he hurt Sonny deeply but grabs his hand and says "Well if that is the case Sonny then if you ask me Will is all wrong for you." Sonny looks at Paul and smiles while Paul strokes his face but Sonny backs up and says "I um I think you should go before Will gets back." He stands up to straighten up some and Paul asks "Where did Will go anyway?"

Sonny starts chuckling and says "He went to see if he still had a job after what happened last night cause apparently his job has to be his first priority." Paul looks at Sonny and says "Well I think that Will is being an idiot kinda like I was." And Sonny looks at him and Paul continues "I should've never let you go then maybe you would be with someone who appreciates you. Cause if I was married to you right now I ever would've cheated on you." Sonny smiles sadly and says "Well you should never say never." Paul grabs his hand and says "Well it is the truth I love you sonny I always have and I always will. And Will doesn't deserve you." And he stroked his cheek. Sonny backs up and says "You really need to leave cause I really don't need to hear Will's mouth when he comes in."

Paul nods and says "Ok I will go." Sonny walks him too the door and Paul turns around and says "I do love you Sonny and I did mean what I said I would never cheat on you. You deserve better and we might be together. But I am better for you then he is and you will see that." And Paul kisses him on cheek and says "I will see you later Sonny." And he smiles and walks out while Sonny closes the door behind him. And Sonny leans against the door and seems to be thinking about what Paul said.

A/N: I will admit that Will is starting to get on my nerves and I think that Paul is better for Sonny cause he clearly loves him more then Will does.


End file.
